Boyfriend or Husband
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Rasa rindu dengan kekasih itu sudah biasa dan kuharap itu sepertinya tidak terjadi padaku. Aneh, bukan? Kurasa, rasa cintaku padamu semakin lama semakin membesar, dear! Yeah! I love you! / SASUKE POV. Review, please, Reader?  "For New Journey of SasuSaku"


.

.

.

.

.

**[Youngmin] Would you be my girlfriend?**

**Oh…**

**[Youngmin] Nan neoui Boyfriend [Hyunseong] Nan neoui Boyfriend**

**[Youngmin] Neon neoui Girlfriend [Hyunseong] Neon neoui Girlfriend**

.

.

.

Yo! Selamat pagi/siang/malam! Kembali dengan saya. ;) Baiklah langsung saja, ya…

_Happy reading!_

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Boyfriend**

**Warning : Typo (s), ****SASUKE POV****, ****Sasuke OoC****, and others**

**This story is special for the New Journey of SasuSaku**

.

.

.

**[Jeongmin] Gue eotteon mueotbodado nunbusin neoruel gajgodo**

**Maeil nan bappa [All] (Bappa) ni mameun apa [All] (Apa)**

**[Youngmin] Nae sarang byeonhaji anha neo malgo boiji anha**

**[Donghyun] Ireon nae mameul wae jakku mollajuneunde**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Matahari mulai terbit dari arah timur untuk membangunkan semua orang yang ada di Konoha ini. Cahayanya menembus gorden berwarna biru milikku, membangunkan aku yang masih siap dengan kasur yang empuk tanpa perduli jam berapa sekarang. Entahlah, rasanya aku hanya ingin berada di bawah selimut hangat—walaupun aku tahu ini bukan musim dingin—ini. Ah, kurasa aku malas bangun karena hari ini teman-teman sekelas akan ke pantai bersama dengan beberapa guru yang menjaga.

Ck, menyebal—

_TING TONG_

Bagus, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Menganggu tidurnya sang Uchiha ini, heh… Awas saja, kalau Cuma untuk mengajak pergi ke pantai!

_TING TONG_

Argh! Menganggu saja!

Aku pun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu rumahku sendiri—kemana pula Itachi itu?—yang aku yakini bahwa ini ada teman-teman sekelasku. Aku menuruni tangga, hingga akhirnya aku membuka pintu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke pantai itu!" ucapku ketus.

"Teme~! Ayolah~!" ucap lelaki berambut pirang—Naruto—dengan _puppy eyes_-nya—yang menurutku sangat menjijikkan—itu.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak mau ikut?" tanya perempuan berambut merah—Karin—sambil bergelanyut manja di lenganku. Cih, tambah menjijikkan!

"Lepaskan, Karin!"

"_Teme_, bukannya 'dia' akan datang bersama dengan sekolahnya? Kenapa kau tidak mau datang, sih? Nanti dia diincar sama cowok lain, lho," kata Naruto dengan seringai. Perempuan berambut pirang—Ino—mengerti maksud dari Naruto. Yah, aku yakin itu! Cih!

Aku menghela nafas dengan usaha Naruto itu. Baiklah, kali ini aku mengalah padamu, _Dobe-baka_!

"Baiklah. Kalian duluan saja perginya dan bawa perempuan ini," kataku dengan dingin sambil menatapa Karin dengan sinis.

Mereka pun langsung melesat dengan mobil mahal mereka itu. Oh, ya… Dimana Itachi? Apa dia sedang kerja? Ck, tidak perduli! Pokoknya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. _Wait for me, dear!_

.

.

.

**[Hyunseong] Gakkeumeun neomu pigonhae**

**Neol dwiro hal ttaedo [Youngmin] Neon nae yeope isseo jugo**

**Eotgallime datumedo hangsang**

**[Donghyun] Naui soneul kkwag jabajul**

**You you Baby You you**

**[Hyunseong] Nega isseo maeil nan usuel su isseo**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

_**Konoha Coast South**_

"_TEME_~!"

"Hn."

"Lama sekali kau datang. Siswi dari sekolah 'dia' sudah datang, murid-murid di sekolah putri, enak, ya?" kata Naruto sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Hn."

Aku dan Dob—Naruto—jalan menuju tempat teman-teman sekelas kami. Yah, kurasa sebentar lagi ka nada permainan air untuk ini. Ck, membosankan. Tujuanku kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya karena sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Siapa dia? Oh, kurasa sebentar lagi dia adalah tunanganku!

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Ya?"

"Ini data-data siswi yang mengikuti acara ini. Oh, ya, Sakura… Kamu tidak jalan-jalan? Banyak, lho, cowok-cowok yang mengincarmu disini," ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam keunguan—Hinata—sambil melihat orang-orang yang melihat dirinya dan temannya ini.

Oh, God! Aku sudah bisa mendengar namanya dan cowok yang mengincarnya. Sebaiknya, aku bunuh saja cowok yang ingin mengincar milikku itu.

"Saku," panggilku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasu-_kun_," sahutnya dengan riang.

Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Perasaan rindu ini sudah tidak bisa aku tahan lagi, eh. Aroma tubuhnya tidak berubah—aroma bunga sakura—masih sama dengan yang dulu saat aku memeluknya. Dia melepas pelukanku. Tanganku menangkup wajahnya sambil menatapnya intens. Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tulang pipinya merona. Aku mencium pipi kanannya.

"Kyaaaa~!"

Sebanyak itukah—dari teman sekelas perempuan—yang berteriak melihat aksi ini? Atau sebanyak itukah yang menjadi _fans_-ku, eh? Aku sudah mulai narsis sekarang.

"Seperti biasa, kamu selalu ingin membuatku malu, Sasu-_kun_. Lama tidak bertemu, _dear_!" ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kamu manis dan cantik, _dear_," ucapku dengan lembut. "Ah, aku harus absen dulu. Aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil mengecup ujung bibir kanan dengan lembut. Dan aku kembali mendengar teriakkan dari siswi perempuan dari kelasku itu.

Aku berjalan menuju perkumpulan temanku. Guru-guru yang ikut akan mengabsen kami. Aku sudah senang sekarang, hanya karena dia ada di dekatku dan di sisiku. Aku melankolis, ya? Terserah, itulah perasaanku sekarang.

"Teme, kau senang, kan?" tanya Naruto—merangkul pundak Hinata—dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. "Banyak yang iri, lho, denganmu dan juga banyak yang iri dengan Sakura-_chan_ karena kalian cocok," lanjutnya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Ada yang ganggu Sakura-_chan_-mu, tuh," kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam—Sai—sambil menunjuk kearah sekelompok lelaki mendekati Sakura.

"Ck, merepotkan!" kata lelaki berambut hitam—Shikamaru—seperti nanas.

**~oOo~**

"_Hi, Mrs. Beautiful_!"

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Main dengan kami, yuk! Daripada sendirian," ujar lelaki berambut coklat dengan seringai mesumnya.

Salah satunya memegang tangan Sakura—yah, kuakui aku mulai merasa bahwa darahku sudah menaik, heh—dengan kasar Sakura menepis tangan itu. Aku langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang begitu aku sudah sampai di dekatnya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Mendekati. Dan. Menyentuh. **Nyonya. Muda. Uchiha.** Ini," kataku dengan penekanan dengan semua kata itu. Terlebih lagi dengan 'Nyonya Muda Uchiha'.

"Cih!"

Mereka pergi dengan wajah yang tidak suka denganku. Aku tertawa kecil melihat mereka dan Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku, Nyonya Muda Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Kamu pura-pura tidak tahu, _dear_. Jangan bohong!" kataku dengan menggodanya dan berhasil—kini, dapat diperhatikan bahwa wajahnya itu sudah merah merona karena aku—aku hanya terkekeh.

Semenjak ada Sakura, aku jadi banyak tertawa—terkekeh—sendiri. Kamu benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta, _dear_!

.

.

.

**[All] Ojig nan neoui Boyfriend eh eh eh eh**

**Neomanui Boyfriend eh eh eh eh**

**[Jeongmin] Naega neol jikyeojulge neol hangsang akkyeojulge**

**Ojig neol wihan naega dwae julge**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura dengan manja.

"Sasuke, kau dipanggil, tuh," kata lelaki berambut coklat—Neji—sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Saku?" tanyaku sambil menggandengnya menuju tempat duduk teman-temanku.

"Nanti pulangnya sama-sama, ya. Soalnya, sudah lama tidak melihat Mikoto _Kaa-san_," kata Sakura dengan lembut—membalas gandengan tanganku.

Aku menggeser kursi supaya Sakura lebih mudah duduk dan dia langsung duduk ketika, aku mempersilahkannya. Oh, kalian tahu kenapa dia bisa masuk sekolah putri? Ya, ya… Aku akui itu karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk sekolah putri itu karena aku tidak ingin ada yang mengambil milikku ini. Kheh, kejam, ya? Aku tak perduli. Sakura-nya juga setuju saja, kok.

Rasanya aku mau cepat pulang dan makan malam dengan _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, Itachi-_nii_, dan Sakura. Sudah lama dia tidak datang ke rumah karena sekolah putri memang peraturannya ketat. Ck, menyebalkan! Aku jadi tidak bisa manja pada Sakura setiap ada liburan, eh.

Sudah lupakan.

"Sasu, kenapa kau membiarkan kursiku di ambil olehnya? 'Kan aku yang seharusnya duduk disini," kata Karin dengan manja—bergelanyut di lenganku.

Cih, menjijikkan! Aku pun langsung menepis tangan Karin dari lenganku. Aku hanya ingin yang bergelanyut manja di lenganku adalah Sakura.

"Siapa dia, Sasu-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan—yang kuyakini—penampilan dan pakaian Karin yang—yah, harus kuakui lagi dengan terpaksa—sedikit (sangat) terbuka itu.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kau siapanya Sasu?" tanya Karin dengan bebal tingkat akutnya.

"Hn, jangan ganggu, Karin!" bentakku pada Karin.

"Sasu, 'kan biasanya aku ada di dekatmu. Aku kau anggap apa selama ini?" tanya—lagi—Karin.

"Kau hanya seekor serangga yang harus dihancurkan," ucapku dengan dingin. Sakura hanya diam.

"Sasu-_kun_, sudahlah! Jangan begitu, _dear_," kata Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

Lihat, Karin! _She's even better than you_,_ right_? Malas sekali berdebat dengan Karin hanya akan menjadi _bad mood_ saja aku nanti.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk di kursi yang seharusnya menjadi hakku, Sasu," kata Karin dengan manja.

"Baiklah," ucapku—berdiri dari kursiku dan pergi menggandeng Sakura.

"Eh, kau mau kemana, Sasu?" tanya—lagi—Karin.

"Oh, ya, Karin… Kamu bertanyakan aku siapanya dia?" teriakku karena sudah menjauh.

Dapat kulihat tulang pipi Sakura merah merona karena suara. Kalau bersamanya, marga Uchiha seakan sudah lepas.

"_I'm the boyfriend of Mrs. Young Uchiha this_!" teriakku sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sekarang, wajahnya Sakura bertambah merah hingga telinga dan lehernya. Aku tertawa kecil. Dan juga dapat kulihat dari jauh bahwa Karin sedang cengo—yah, kuakui juga teman-temanku juga sedang cengo—dengan tingkahku.

"Aku akan izin dengan Guru kalau kita ada acara," kataku sambil mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Ya. Tampaknya kau tidak sabar untuk makan malam, Sasu," kata Sakura.

Ya, itu benar, _dear_!

.

.

.

**[All] Neon naui Girlfriend eh eh eh eh**

**Namanui Girlfriend eh eh eh eh**

**[Donghyun] Naman barabwajullae neol wihan byeori doelge**

**[Hyunseong] Neo hanamaneul wihan nan neoui Boyfriend**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

"_Tadaima_!" ucapku sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Okae_—Sakura-_chan_!" teriak _Kaa-san_ dengan riang karena sudah lama tidak melihat sang—calon—menantu kesayangannya itu.

_Kaa-san_ langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Tanpa mempedulikan aku, Itachi-_nii_, dan _Tou-san_—yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kantor—yang hanya bisa diam sedikit cengo dengan tindakan _Kaa-san_.

"_Kaa-chan_ rindu pada Sakura-_chan_!" kata Kaa-san sambil membawa Sakura ke ruang tengah atau keluarga, membiarkan keluarganya melihat tingkah laku _Kaa-san_.

"Ada apa dengan _Kaa-san_, Sasuke?" tanya _Tou-san_ dengan bingung.

"Tidak tahu, _Tou-san_."

"Wah, Sasuke! Sepertinya pernikahanmu harus dipercepat supaya _Kaa-san_ bisa selalu bisa bersama dengan Sakura-_chan_," kata _Aniki_ dengan senyum jailnya.

"Baguslah," ucapku dengan pelan.

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana Sakura-_chan_ rasanya?" tanya _Kaa-san_ ketika, Sakura mengunyah makanan yang disiapkan di meja.

"Enak, _Kaa-san_!" kata Sakura dengan ceria—setelah, selesai mengunyah.

"Mikoto, kamu makan juga," kata _Tou-san_ sambil melihat makanan _Kaa-san_ yang belum tersentuh itu.

"Iya, iya," gerutu _Kaa-san_ sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat _Kaa-san_.

.

.

.

**[Kwangmin] Nan mujogeon neoui pyeon ni nunen naega chaempieon**

**[Minwoo] Museun iri itdeorado naega jikyeo hwagsilhi neoui oenpyeon**

**[Donghyun] I got your back geogjeong ma nae pume gidae**

**[Minwoo] Useobwa Blow me a kiss oh so sweet I like that**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Aku dan Sakura berada di kamarku. Sakura akan menginap di rumahku karena rumah orangtua Sakura cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Sekarang, kami sedang berada di beranda di kamarku. Sakura memandang bulan yang kini sempurna dengan kepala yang bersandar di dadaku. Rasanya nyaman aku berada di dekatnya. Sedangkan, aku memeluknya dari belakang sambil sesekali mengecul pipi atau lehernya. Aku suka sekali dengan aroma tubuh Sakura.

"Kapan kamu kembali ke asrama, Saku?" tanyaku.

"Besok lusa, Sasu," jawab Sakura.

Aku sejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dari belakang dan aku mengecup pipinya.

"Tidak ke rumah Rin _Kaa-san_ dan Kakashi _Tou-san_?"

"Sebelum aku pergi ke pantai, aku sudah libur sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, aku sudah ke sana, Sasu."

"Ah, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kalau tidak 'kan aku akan ke ikut ke rumahmu."

"Tapi, kata Kaa-san, kamu sering ke sana untuk sekedar makan malam, bermain atau menjaga, dan kadang menginap, kan, Sasu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa menginap? Bukankah kamu bahwa mobil?"

"Karena aku hanya merindukan aroma dan kasih sayangmu padaku, Saku."

"Ukh~!"

Kheh, aku berhasil membuatnya merona lagi. Sepertinya, kamu setiap hari akan selalu merona kalau bersamaku, heh. Dengan pelan, aku membalik badan Sakura sehingga dia sekarang berhadapan denganku.

"Saku, aku hanya akan mengatakannya kalau aku menginginkannya. Dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, _dear_."

.

.

.

**[Hyunseong] Gakkeumeun neomu pigonhae**

**Neol dwiro hal ttaedo [Youngmin] Neon nae yeope isseo jugo**

**Eotgallime datumedo hangsang**

**[Donghyun] Naui soneul kkwag jabajul**

**You you Baby You you**

**[Hyunseong] Nega isseo maeil Nan usuel su isseo**

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, _dear_."

_DEG_

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku jug—"

"Jangan dipotong!"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Will you marry me_?"

Aku pun mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalam saku celanaku dan membuka tutupnya. Terlihatlah sekarang, bahwa ada cincin dengan di tengah ada sebuah berlian berwarna emerald seperti mata Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kita masih sekolah. Tapi, kita sudah bertunangan dan aku ingin kita menikah. Aku menginginkan itu, Saku."

"Sasu, aku juga mencintaimu dan aku menerima lamaranmu."

"Benark—"

_CUP_

Sakura hanya menyengir melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Ck, kamu sudah nakal sekarang, Saku!"

_CUP_

Aku mencium Sakura hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, aku memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Sakura. Ketahuan, bahwa dia adalah milik seseorang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aku, heh.

Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dan aku juga tersenyum melihatnya. "Saku," ucapku pelan. Aku mulai memiringkan wajahku. Sakura menutup matanya dengan pelan. Ketika, melihat itu aku juga menutup mataku—

Dan—

Dan—kami pun berciuman.

Di sela-sela ciuman itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

**[All] Ojig nan neoui Boyfriend eh eh eh eh**

**Neomanui Boyfriend eh eh eh eh**

**[Jeongmin] Naega neol jikyeojulge neol hangsang akkyeojulge**

**Ojig neol wihan naega dwae julge**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan aku sudah bukan calon suami, tunangan atau pacarmu lagi."

.

.

.

**[All] Neon naui Girlfriend eh eh eh eh**

**Namanui Girlfriend eh eh eh eh**

**[Donghyun] Naman barabwajullae neol wihan byeori doelge**

**[Hyunseong] Neo hanamaneul wihan nan neoui Boyfriend**

.

.

.

"Aku adalah suamimu yang akan datang atau maupun sekarang, Saku."

"Aku mencintaimu, _dear_."

.

.

.

**[Jeongmin] Neol wihan naui maemeun [Donghyun] (Byeonhaji ahna)**

**[Youngmin] I sesang banjjogi nado [Donghyun] (Neol nohjineun anha)**

**[Hyunseong] Geogjeonghajima neol ullijin anha**

**[Donghyun] You're my girl**

**My my world neon naman mideumyeon dwae**

.

.

.

**(Boyfriend – Boyfriend Lyrics)**

.

.

.

.

.

**[All] Ojig nan neoui Boyfriend eh eh eh eh**

**Neomanui Boyfriend eh eh eh eh**

**[Jeongmin] Naega neol jikyeojulge neol hangsang akkyeojulge**

**Ojig neol wihan naega dwae julge**

**[All] Neon naui Girlfriend eh eh eh eh**

**Namanui Girlfriend eh eh eh eh**

**[Donghyun] Naman barabwajullae neol wihan byeori doelge**

**[Hyunseong] Neo hanamaneul wihan nan neoui Boyfriend**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Thank you**_**! **

**REVIEW, **_**please**_**?**

.

.

.

**Tarakan, 22 Januari 2012**

**Minggu**

**11 : 25  
><strong>


End file.
